Top Floor Suitors
by julygem
Summary: Okay, this story is OFFICIALLY re-uploaded! It is the better version of my previous story, Alek and Chloe: True Love or True Hate? When "suitors" from the New York pride come to try and take Chloe, what will Alek do to stop them? Terrible summary, i know!
1. Alek's Conceitedness

**Hello reader! So, this is my re-uploaded version of my previous story, Alek and Chloe: True Love or True Hate? I had to re-upload this story because it was really hard to read, the paragraphs were a mess, and it was grammatically erroneous. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! 3**

Chloe awoke and glared at the boy sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She walked over to him and poked him. He yelped and leapt up. She yelled at him "Alek! STOP WATCHING ME!"

Alek sighed. "You know I can't do that."

She glared at him, her eyes filled with annoyance. "Get out." She said sternly.

Alek looked at her defiantly. "Why? So you can sneak out and get yourself killed? Or make friends with another Jackal?"

She looked taken aback momentarily, but recovered by saying sarcastically "Gee, Why don't you be a little more dramatic?" She put a hand on her hip and he smirked.

"It's so I can get dressed, Alek." She sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of her nose, a gesture she always performed when she was annoyed.

"No thanks, I'd rather stay." He said suggestively.

She rolled her eyes. "Perv." She muttered, mostly to herself. She grabbed a flowing sundress and cropped green military jacket and stomped into her bathroom. She slipped on the dress and jacket and leaned towards the mirror.

She sighed and picked up a few of her strawberry-blond curls, trying to decide what to do with her mess of hair.

She ended up putting it half-up and half-down and curled it into bigger ringlets. She put on dark brown mascara, and some light coral lipstick with built-in gloss. She giggled slightly at the irony as she put on brown cat-eye eyeliner. She put on a splash of her vanilla-spice perfume and waltzed out of the bathroom.

She was surprised to see that Alek was no longer there. She smiled and grabbed her long, green flower purse. She skipped down the stairs to see her mother getting ready to go to work.

Chloe looked at her mother and said incredulously "Mom! You're going to work? But it's Saturday!"

Chloe's mother gave her a sad look and said "One of my clients is very needy. I'll be back around five. No wild parties while I'm gone!" She joked. Chloe gave her a small, tired smile.

Suddenly, Alek sauntered through the door. Mrs. King rolled her eyes and said "You look beautiful, by the way."

Alek nodded. "Yes, yes I do." He said condescendingly. This made both Chloe and her mother roll her eyes again. They caught each other doing the same motion and laughed quietly. Mrs. King kissed Chloe on the cheek and said goodbye. She then walked out of the door and shut it behind her.

Chloe sighed and went over to the couch. She turned on the TV, and was just about to turn on a movie when Alek sat close so his thigh burned hers. She glared at him and she jumped over to the other side of the couch.

"What?" He asked, surprise overtaking his features. Chloe raised her eyebrows, and in response, he shook his head, not understanding her body language.

She fixed him a look that said, "Oh yeah right."

He looked a little hurt and asked "What?" She just sighed and rolled her eyes, refusing to use words, just because it irritated him. He asked in a serious tone, "Chloe, Why do you not like sitting close to me?"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes and said "Because you are an arrogant, annoying fool." Alek looked shocked momentarily, but regained his stony composure.

"What is wrong with you?" He growled, his eyes flashing.

Chloe looked astonished. "Alek, I was kidding." She said slowly, as she carefully rose off the couch.

"Yeah, Well it wasn't funny." He snapped. Chloe shook her head, mentally strategizing how to find out why Alek was acting this way.

"Why are you over-reacting to everything today?" He just stared at her.

"Because girls named Chloe King are really getting on my nerves today. And when that happens, my god-like complexion is ruined." Chloe rolled her eyes. Even when he was pissed off he still managed to be arrogant.

She looked at him and said "If you can't calm down, please, just leave." He simply shook his head and calmly walked out the door. Chloe plopped back onto the couch. As she flipped through the channels, abandoning her previous though to watch a movie, she thought to herself, "Well, that was weird..." She had no idea what was to become of the rest of the day, but was content to spend it in peace, without Alek interrupting. Hopefully, her wish would come true, but somehow, she doubted it. She frowned, picked up her cell phone, and texted Amy to come over, A.S.A.P.

**TA DA! Ha ha, hope you enjoyed! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY BFFL'S STORY: .net/s/7789908/1/The_Beginning**

**It's a story she wrote to me and my friend, bookserieslover12, over Skype. It's kind of a parody thing, but it's really good! Please check it out :)**


	2. Chloe Loses Control

**Hello reader! So, this is the second chapter of my newly edited and re-uploaded story! Sorry about the shortness of the last and this chapter and I still have no idea how to do page breaks! Ha ha, so enjoy! **

When Amy opened the door and saw Chloe staring blankly at the TV, she knew something was up. She frowned, and snuck up behind Chloe, who was so out of it she didn't here Amy waltz in.

She crouched behind the couch, and suddenly, when she was sure Chloe didn't know she was there, sprang up and yelled "I'm home!" Chloe jumped about 3 feet in the air.

Once she recovered from her surprise, she laughed and said "Yeah, okay!"

Amy grinned. "Well, I do practically live here!" She shouted. Chloe considered the fact, and ended up agreeing with a simple nod. Amy frowned. "Okay, what's up?" She said, fixing Chloe with a look. "Normally you would be laughing and we would be talking… Well, I would be babbling like the crazy person I am, and you would be drinking coffee and nodding-"

Chloe quickly cut her off. "Amy," She said slowly, "I'm fine." She hated how Amy could read her like a book.

"Yeah, okay. And I'm spider-man. Was it Alek?" Amy said sarcastically.

Chloe nodded and rolled her eyes. "He got mad because I didn't want to sit so close our skin particles were joining together."

Amy laughed quietly as she smiled. "Just ignore him. He's probably mad because a girl rejected him."

Chloe smiled sadly and nodded slightly.

Amy chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Wanna catch a movie? I heard there are a couple new titles out." She tempted.

Chloe sighed and responded, "Okay, sure. Let me grab my purse." She sauntered into the kitchen and grabbed her bag off the counter. She quickly scribbled a note to her mother about where she was going, then ran back to meet Amy. They hopped in Chloe's car and drove away.

….

Chloe sighed. The movie was some romance movie that made Amy's eyes well up with tears while Chloe's glazed over with boredom.

She stood up abruptly, scaring Amy out of her reverie. Chloe internally cringed, angry that she had attracted attention. Quickly, she whispered to Amy "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay?" Amy nodded, and her eyes glued to the screen again like nothing had happened. Chloe crept out of the theatre and into the nearly deserted lobby.

She waited until she thought it was all clear, and began to step out of the shadows. She looked behind her as she walked, and bumped into someone. She nearly lost her balance, and the person grasped her waist to keep her from falling. She looked up and her eyes widened in horror.

It was Alek. She gritted her teeth and hissed "What are you doing here?"

He smirked sarcastically and said, "A simple thank you would suffice."

She scowled and made a move to get out of his grasp. He gripped her waist tighter, and his eyes narrowed. "Why so eager to get away from me?" He inquired angrily.

She narrowed her eyes, mimicking Alek's frustrated expression, and responded "Get your slimy hands off of me." A look of hurt flashed across Alek's face, but it quickly disappeared.

"What's been up with you lately?" He quipped angrily. She quickly looked away. He angled his head to look at her.

Chloe frowned towards his face when she saw what he was doing. "What? Why are you-" He cut her off, his lips crashing against hers. She kissed him back, confused happiness exploding inside her. She leaned against the wall, afraid her knees would buckle. His hands cupped her face, and she quickly felt she was running out of oxygen.

Suddenly, the realization of what she was doing hit her. She hurriedly shoved him off of her and backed away slowly. Alek looked surprised, and moved towards her, his expression clouded with concern. "Chloe, what's wrong?" He asked gently. He went to reach for her, but she flinched away from him like he would hurt her.

Chloe felt like she couldn't control herself. She had an overwhelming sense of fear, more than what she should feel.

"Get away from me!" She heard herself scream. "_What am I doing?" _Chloe thought, not comprehending why she couldn't control herself.

She ran out of the theatre, confused and scared. She didn't even stop or turn her head when she heard Alek call her name, even though she wanted nothing more than to run right back around and crash her lips to his once more.

"_NO,"_ She thought angrily, internally scolding herself. "_Alek is a player and a cheat. Don't you DARE feel anything towards him, Chloe."_ She sprinted to her car, threw open the door and jumped in, her heart racing, and not from the running.

**Okay, so hoped you liked it! I know I haven't updated in forever, I've just been really busy lately. So the next chapter should be up sooner, as an apology for the lateness of this one! I know this chapter was mostly filler, but the next one will be better, I promise you that! It has more action that this, as you will see. I know the plot isn't really to the point of the summary yet, but it will be there soon! Any who, I hoped you enjoyed that, and see you again soon. Well, not literally- Well, you know what I mean. GOODBYE!**

**Fly on,**

**Julygem**


	3. The Suitors Arrive

**Hey! Julygem here, sorry I haven't updated in a while, just a little stressed out. My updates should be more regular from now on. Probably every 1-3 weeks I'll post a new chapter. Also, I wanted to apologize for the shortness of the last chapters, I kinda had some writers block at the ends! Also, I know these characters are pretty dramatic, and Chloe is a little OOC. I am gonna try to fix that! Hopefully this will please u all! Also, I just wanted to thank TwilightFreak28! They added me to favorite author's, and favorited my story! Thank you SO much! That really means a lot! Anyway, enjoy!**

Chloe sighed angrily as she jumped into her car. Quickly, she texted Amy what happened, and where she was going. She threw her phone in her bag, started her car, and slammed her foot on the gas.

Her car lurched forward, then immediately stalled. "ARGH!" She yelled frustrated.

She rested her head on the steering wheel as she felt tears slowly prickling in the corner of her eyes. She wiped her face harshly, making her cheeks red from pressure.

Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrating. She pulled it out of her bag, and the screen flashed with a message.

"NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM: Mom" She flipped the keyboard out and read her mother's message. "Amy told me what happened. U okay?" Chloe sighed and responded "Not rly. Going home." She waited until it sent, threw it in her bag, and started the car more patiently.

She went to cross the intersection, when she got another text. She sighed impatiently, figuring it to be her mother. She pulled over at the side of the road, put on the warning lights, and whipped out her phone. Chloe's eyebrows rose when she saw it was Jasmine who texted her, not her mother.

She read the message quietly to herself. "Come to the apartment now." Chloe thought it looked urgent, so she quickly snapped off the warning lights and sped toward the apartment.

======================= 8) Epic Time Skip 8) ===========================

Chloe's hair was a mess from the wind from where she had left her window down, attempting to dry her face. Finally, she was in the parking lot of the apartment.

She hopped out of her parked car, slammed the door, locked it, and sprinted up to the door and pressed the call button. She heard a brief noise on the other end, what sounded like quiet talking. It was quickly over, and the door clicked open.

She threw open the door and sauntered to the elevator. She waited patiently as it went to the top floor. Finally, the doors opened and there stood Jasmine.

"What happened? Did someone get hurt?" Chloe said, sounding panicked.

Jasmine looked startled. "No, why would you think that?" She asked, her dark eyes wide.

Chloe gave her a confused look. "You sounded so serious in your message! I thought someone had gotten hurt!"

"No, everyone's fine, it's just that we have a problem." She said, frowning.

She led Chloe into the apartment where 6 boys around her age were lazily milling around and talking. All conversation stopped when Chloe walked into the room.

They looked at her with wondering, awe-struck eyes. Chloe felt awkward and confused. She shuffled her feet self-consciously. "Who are these people?" She whispered to Jasmine.

Valentina turned around and answered her question for her. "These are the gentlemen of the New York pride. They are to be your, so to speak, suitors."

Chloe felt her jaw drop. Jasmine gently nudged her forward. Chloe looked back to her as she was pushed forward. Jasmine gave her a sympathetic shrug as if to say "Nothing I can do about it." Chloe set her jaw.

"Gentlemen!" Valentina barked. The boys turned to her, all trying to be serious. "Introduce yourselves!" A boy Chloe's age stepped out of line. He had dark brown wavy hair that was cut similar to Alec's, dark blue eyes, and was tall. He reached for Chloe's hand and said "Hello, I'm Daniel. Nice to meet you." His lips brushed Chloe's knuckles, and, against her will, she giggled. He fell back into line just as another boy stepped out.

He had blonde shaggy and chocolate brown eyes. He smiled warmly at Chloe and said "Hi! I'm Chris." She smiled back at him, suddenly feeling more comfortable.

"_He seems nice…_"She thought. He shook Chloe's hand and fell back into line. The next two boys stepped out. They were twins, with tan skin, dark hair, and matching eyes.

"Hello!" They chorused. "I'm Liam." The taller one stated, "I'm James!" said the other. She shook both their hands and laughed as they stepped backwards at the same time.

The next two boys were brothers, but not twins like the previous. They both had light brown, straight hair, but one had silver eyes while the other had light green.

They introduced themselves simply as "Jake." The green-eyed one and "Scott!" who was the silver-eyed one. Liam was definitely more full of energy than Jake, as James was compared to Liam. She smiled and shook their hands, and they fell back with the others.

Suddenly, there was the sound of light footsteps, and seconds later, Alek waltzed in the door. He froze when he saw the boys in a line in front of Chloe. He looked towards Chloe, gave her a "We'll talk later" look, and put his confused frown back on his face.

"Mom?" he asked Valentina, "Who are these people?" Jasmine and Chloe both cringed as Valentina answered, "They're Chloe's suitors."

Alek's face froze in a look of pure shock. He shook his head and looked angrier than Chloe had ever seen him. "WHAT?" He yelled, his face contorting into a look of fury.

"Alek!" Valentina said sharply, her face returning into a frown. "Calm down!"

Alek shook with rage. "NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. THEY'RE HERE TO STEAL CHLOE AWAY FROM US!" Chloe's eyes widened.

Jake stepped forward and said blandly, "The Uniter belongs to all of us."

Alek turned on him, his eyes flashing. "SHUT UP!" He screamed. He then turned around and stormed out of the apartment, his angry footsteps echoing as he retreated down the stairs.

**Okay, so I know Alek was REALLY mad, but you'll see why he was like that. *nudge, nudge* So, since I was sick today, I updated today. Next chapter will be up within the next three weeks.**


End file.
